


Polaroid

by coockie8



Series: Being Human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Love Confessions, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Hank notices how close Connor and Simon seem to have become, and is surprised when Simon tells him something about Connor.





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a fluffly, romantic mood lately :/

Hank smiled softly as he watched Connor nearly vibrate with excitement as he rambled on about some sort of nonsense to Simon. The two had been getting along really well ever since Hank and Markus had left them alone together for a few hours at Hank’s place. He was happy to see Connor so happy. And he found he was pleased to see Simon without Markus for a change; the two weren’t often apart. Hank had asked Markus about it on their way to see Carl, had asked specifically if they were dating, to which Markus had replied with

“We aren’t exclusive, Simon’s just nervous.”

And Hank had sort of left it at that. He was mostly happy to see that Connor had, seemingly, made a friend. Other than Hank himself, of course. Connor hopped up and headed off into the bedroom; snapping Hank out of his thoughts and making him chuckle. He approached Simon and sat down next to him

“I’m glad to see you and Connor getting along so well,” He stated.

Simon flinched and glanced up at Hank before quickly averting his gaze

“Huh? Oh, yeah. We… We have a lot in common,” He mumbled.

Hank frowned and scratched the back of his neck; Simon always got like that around him. He couldn’t tell if it was a problem Simon had with him personally, or a problem Simon had with humans in general.

Hank gasped slightly when Connor slid over and fell into his lap

“Sorry, Lieutenant,” He nearly giggled; holding a small stack of Polaroid photos.

Connor liked to take pictures with an old Polaroid camera Hank owned. Hank just ruffled Connor’s hair as he scooted off his lap to sit closer to Simon; obviously eager to show off his pictures. Connor smiled fondly at the affection before quickly and eagerly showing his photos to Simon, who seemed relieved to have Connor as a buffer between him and Hank.

“Most of these are of Lt. Anderson, and Sumo,” Simon stated.

Connor smiled and nodded

“They are the most important things in my life, and I love them!”

Hank cleared his throat and got up; heading to the fridge to hide the blush that threatened to overtake his face. Simon smiled; Connor was so sweet sometimes, and he didn’t even realize it. Connor stood and headed into the bedroom again. Simon relaxed against the back of the couch and sighed contently

“He really cares about you a lot, you know,” He informed.

Hank turned to look at him

“That’s only ‘cause he thinks I’m all he’s got,” He chuckled cynically.

Simon shook his head

“No, it isn’t. He _really_ cares about you,” He assured; standing and approaching Hank “He loves you.”

Hank cleared his throat again and blushed

“He’s a good kid,” He muttered.

Simon gently touched Hank’s wrist

“Like, _really_ loves you,” He pushed.

Hank blinked at him for a moment before blushing deeply and rubbing the back of his head

“He… He told you that?” He stammered.

Simon shook his head

“Not in so many words, no. We connected,” He explained.

Hank opened his mouth to speak, only to flinch when something flashed. He chuckled and turned to look at Connor with a cocked eyebrow. Connor gently took the Polaroid photo as he came out, before staring at it intently as it developed. Simon blinked in confusion; he’d obviously never really had his picture taken before.

Connor stared fondly down at the photo. Hank just laughed softly and approached him so he could take a look at it. Connor’s pictures weren’t _pretty_ in the usual sense, since he didn’t seem to care all that much if they came out looking nice, but they were all of things he cared about, so in that sense, they were beautiful.

“That’s a nice one, kid,” Hank praised; ruffling Connor’s hair again.

Connor giggled softly and put the photo with the stack. Simon smiled before returning to the couch. Hank cleared his throat again and opened the beer he’d retrieved from the fridge; looking Connor over. Simon had told him that Connor was in love with him. What was he supposed to do with that? Obviously he was in love with Connor as well, but… How was he supposed to breach the conversation?

Hank swallowed thickly before gently grasping Connor’s hand

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” He asked; seemed a good an opening line as any.

Connor tilted his head in confusion before nodding and following Hank into the bedroom

“What is it, Lieutenant?” He wondered; trying to seem cheerful, but his spinning yellow LED gave away his anxiety.

Hank gently rubbed the top of Connor’s hand with his thumb

“Simon and I had a little… Talk… About your feelings for me,” He informed.

Connor’s gaze immediately dropped and his LED blinked red. Hank flinched; he’d clearly worded that wrong. Thinking back, it certainly sounded a little _harsh_.

“I… I didn’t know how to tell you without… Upsetting you,” He explained softly.

Hank swallowed thickly; what had he done to make Connor think that confessing his feelings would make Hank upset?

“I’m not upset with you,” He assured.

Connor peaked up at him. Hank ran a hand through his hair and sighed

“I… I love you, Connor,” He grumbled.

Connor fully lifted his gaze this time and just stared at Hank; clearly analyzing him. Hank normally would’ve given him shit and told him not to analyze him, but Hank let him be this time. Connor was obviously looking for any signs that Hank was jerking him around. When he found none, his face lit up like a Christmas tree and he threw his arms around Hank’s neck; pressing a deep, longing kiss to his lips. Hank wrapped his arms around Connor waist and held him close, eagerly returning the kiss.

As quickly as it happened, it ended, Connor pulled away and bounced on spot slightly before fleeing the room. Hank just stood there in stunned silence for a moment; had he done something wrong? His concerns were quickly wiped away when he heard Connor excitedly telling Simon about what had just happened. Hank rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled; Connor really was a great kid.

He picked up a stray photo off his burrow and smiled. It was the first picture Connor had taken with the camera, so it was a little blurry. It was of him and Hank, just outside the Chicken Feed, where they’d met after the revolution. Connor looked so blissfully happy in the picture. Hank chuckled softly before reaching over and slipping the photo into his wallet; it would look good up on his billboard at work.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more plans for this series coming up. Also, the reason I'm putting it into a series, is because the ratings will vary from chapter to chapter.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
